1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap-on spacer clip advantageously designed for quick height adjustment of a wheeled frame, such as a mower deck, having wheel spindles. More particularly, it is concerned with such a snap-on spacer clip which is improved by the provision of uniquely shaped, spreadable arms integrally connected at one end and disconnected at an opposite end to allow quick clip installation on and removal from a mower deck caster wheel spindle, thus eliminating the need to disassemble the spindle from the mower deck when adjusting deck height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mower deck mentioned is the type adapted for releasable attachment to and use with a tractor draw bar or three-point hitch. Typically, such mower decks are supported by caster-like wheel assemblies which include a spindle rotatably received by a sleeve (or bushing housing) associated with a frame of the mower deck. The caster wheel assemblies are adapted to rotate about a vertical axis for support of the mower deck assembly when in use. The caster wheel assemblies are also commonly used to adjust and maintain the height of the mower deck in relationship to the surface being mowed.
The present and commonly accepted method of achieving cutting or height control in the mowing decks (as well as other cutting or leveling equipment) is by installation or arrangement of circular spacer collars on the spindle of the caster wheel assembly. In such configurations, the spacer collars are installed on the spindle between a spindle lower shoulder (or collar) and an upper shoulder associated with a sleeve attached to the mower deck. Such collar installation is disadvantageous because it requires that the spindle be removed from its housing so circular collars may be slipped on or off the free end of the spindle. Removal of the spindle, in turn, requires that the mower be mechanically lifted high enough to allow vertical downward clearance of the wheel and spindle below the spindle bushing housing, typically requiring a distance of ten to twelve inches.
An additional disadvantage is that the spindle shaft is normally coated with grease and has a tendency to attract dirt or other contaminants when disassembled, leading to premature abrasion on wear surfaces if not removed before reassembly. Such abrasion is most pronounced when plastic spindle bushings are used. Premature abrasion tends to cause seizure of the spindle and disable the spindle's ability to swivel within the sleeve when in use.
Another disadvantage of conventional deck height adjustment is that the wheel and spindle assembly can weigh fifteen pounds or more, making the handling during disassembly and assembly difficult.
Yet another disadvantage is that adjustment has to be made to four spindles (as is often the case because many decks employ four caster wheel assemblies), the adjustment time can be as much as four to five minutes, assuming no more than two collars per spindle are moved, and further assuming that no parts are lost. The problem is amplified if adjustments have to be made to caster wheel assemblies on multi-sectioned mowers. On three-deck mower assemblies typically including as many as twelve spindles, for example, twelve to twenty minutes is often required to make height adjustments. The problem is further amplified if adjustments have to be made several times per day, as is the case when operating environments switch back and forth between lawns or pastures, and ditches, or the like.